


ocean hurricane

by ah_kill_es



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fratricide, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kinslaying, Mild Gore, Sad Ending, everything about this is depressing i'm warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_kill_es/pseuds/ah_kill_es
Summary: corrin's dragon rampage doesn't end with azura's intervention.it ends with ryoma's.
Kudos: 8





	ocean hurricane

ryoma had never seen such a horrible sight. 

shirasagi plaza was in ruins, his mother had given up her life in order to protect her child, and hundreds upon hundreds of innocent lives were lost. all of that, on top of his newly returned sibling somehow transforming into a dragon and going into a mad rampage against anything and everything. 

they were surrounded by nohrian soldiers, the same ones that took hoshido’s queen away from her kingdom. ryoma was too busy battling who seemed to be their leader, a weird, semi-visible cloaked man, to really think about his family’s screams from behind him mixed with corrin’s howls and azura’s song. that is, until finally he managed to get rid of his enemy and turn around.

scratch the first line. what he was now seeing surpassed everything else.

the other soldiers had been defeated by his siblings, and in the middle of the plaza was corrin, still in dragon form, and under their claw…

‘‘azura!’’

the crown prince ran towards them, but he was thrown back by azura’s own magic.

‘‘kill me if you want, but…’’ her strained voice, directed to her sibling, was heard through the empty plaza. ‘‘do it as yourself.’’

corrin roared again, head held high and impulsed themself backward. it seemed like they were going to gain momentum to get off of azura, but instead, they came down with all their weight, breaking the songstress’ neck.

‘‘NO!’’

azura’s hand, lifeless, fell by her side. her empty eyes were still looking up, but her neck, bent at an unnatural angle, made her look up to the sky instead to the dragon above her. her magic, which was up until now keeping the royal family away, faded away. 

without noticing how or when, ryoma had fallen to his knees. using raijinto to prop himself up, he came to terms with what, as the crown prince, had to do to protect his people.

‘‘hinoka! take takumi and sakura and get out of here!’’

‘‘but, brother—’’

‘‘it’s an order!’’

the eldest sister seemed ready to argue, but, upon seeing his brother’s resolve, complied silently with tear filled eyes. ignoring both her siblings’ cries, she forced them up her pegasus and left towards the royal castle.

it was now only ryoma and corrin.

‘‘corrin.’’ he said, trying not to look at azura’s corpse. ‘‘i hope you’ll forgive me. i must do this.’’

he would never get to know whether his sibling understood him or not, because the only answer he got was another roar, accompanied by them throwing the cadaver in their claws away. azura hit the wall of a nearby house, and fell her corpse fell into the rubble surrounding the plaza. ryoma readied his katana.

corrin’s fist blow wa hard and ruthless, and sent him sliding backwards. he had just defeated one of the strongest enemies he’d ever fought minutes prior, and the exertion was setting in. he barely managed to block the second attack.

from where raijinto made contact with the dragon’s scales electric sparks flew into the heavy air. corrin’s face was so close to ryoma’s he could see their teeth when they grimaced. suddenly, their claw forced their brother to lower his sword, and quicker than any enemy he had ever battled, corrin used his freed paw to claw away at ryoma’s face. four long and deep lines that almost left the crown prince without his left eye, had them aimed a bit upwards.

ryoma stumbled backwards, hand to his face. the blood was pouring out, and he thought he could feel his own teeth through the slashes on his cheek. when he grabbed raijinto double handedly again, he noticed that the white handle was turning red.

corrin shook his head and got up on two feet, claws up, ready to drive themself downwards and finish this. 

at the last second, right before their paws ripped him open, ryoma ran toward them and aimed his katana at their neck. corrin’s own impulse made them impale themself on their brother’s sword.

for a moment, everything was still. and then, a white flash surrounded corrin. a second later, ryoma had his sibling, as human as they’d ever been, agonizing on his arms with raijinto stabbed through their neck.

‘‘corrin!’’ ryoma’s blood and tears ran down his face, falling onto his sibling’s body. he cradled their body on his arms, hoping against all hope that they’d be ok. that everything would be alright, that they’d wake up, that azura and mother and all the innocent townspeople would get up again and go on with their lives. ‘‘corrin, please…’’

but there was nothing. their eyes were open, but their gaze didn’t take anything in. there was no warmth in their body, no reaction to ryoma’s voice. raijinto sparked blue against the gay and blood on their armor. 

ryoma sat there on the empty plaza, the corpse of their sibling in their arms, that of her sister lost somewhere on the rubble, and that of her mother, who’d given up her own life to protect them, without knowing what that action would beget, somewhere in front of him. he had never felt this empty and alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what possessed me to write this. i'm as dumbfounded and confused as you are. it almost felt like something was posesing me and using me as a vessel to get this message out on the internet.
> 
> anankos, is this you?


End file.
